


The Seigaku Inn

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: drabble_trade, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al stumble on an inn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seigaku Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Ai on [](http://drabble-trade.livejournal.com/profile)[ **drabble_trade**](http://drabble-trade.livejournal.com/) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_trade/12396.html?thread=227436#t227436), though this is the version I wrote before I had to cut it down to 100 words.

Al glanced around at the empty, unfamiliar landscape and sighed. His footsteps fell heavily onto the ground, his armor rattling loudly as he walked.

"We're lost," he pointed out.

"WE ARE NOT LOST!" Ed flailed. "I know exactly where we're going!"

Al sighed again. He was tired and dusty and he just wanted to lie in a warm bed for a few hours. That's all. Unfortunately, it looked as if they'd be sleeping outside. Again.

The inn was a welcome surprise. The brothers ran to it gleefully and booked a room with the energetic red head at the counter, and then sat in the common room to listen to the local gossip from the owner with a soft voice and a constant smile on his face.

Little did they know, none of their lives would ever be the same again.


End file.
